1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for producing alkoxyiminoacetamide compounds of the formula [I]: ##STR3## wherein X is hydrogen, lower alkyl, lower alkoxy or halogen; R is lower alkyl; and .about. is any configuration of E-isomer, Z-isomer or a mixture thereof, which are useful as agricultural fungicides, and intermediates used for the production of the compounds of the formula [I].
2. Description of Related Art
The compounds of the formula [I] are novel compounds which have been disclosed for the first time in EP-A-398 692 in the name of the present assignee, and they are considered to be remarkably useful compounds as agricultural fungicides having excellent fungicidal activities against microorganisms such as Piricularia, oryzae, Pellicularia sasakii, Pseudoperonospora cubensis and the like.
In the above application, the compounds of the formula [I] are produced by several routes. However, at this time, the present inventors have found other novel synthetic routes for producing the compounds of the formula [I] which are more economical with minimum by-products.
One object of the present invention is to provide a novel process for producing the alkoxyiminoacetamide compounds of the formula [I] which are useful for agricultural fungicides.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel process for producing an intermediate used in the process of the present invention.
These objects as well as other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following description.